Friendship Comes In All Forms
by Pricat
Summary: HTTYD Hiccup's younger daughter Sienna is lonely and nobody in Berk wants her but then she meets Siemen and the young Night Fury helps her make her life better
1. An Normal Day in Berk For Her

**A/N This is a sequel to my other HTTYD fic The Girl and the Dragon and in this, Sienna who is Kana's younger sibling and she's finding things without her father and older sister and Stoick is raising her alone as Astrid is ill and with another clan until she can get better plus Sienna is very much like her father and after Kana saving her life in her Night Fury form is no longer afraid of dragons and like Hiccup is now fasincated by them and longs for a friend as the kids of Berk find her strange even though she can do some Viking things, she still isn't good at them.**

**But then she meets Siemen, Toothless and Ari's young son and a friendship begins.**

**I hope people that enjoyed The Girl And The Dragon will enjoy this too.**

* * *

It was a quiet night in Berk as a youn girl had woken up after an nap but had strange yet plasant dreams about riding on the back of a black scaled dragon but didn't understand why she had these dreams as she always had them every night but had no clue that it was related to her father Hiccup and sister Kana disappearing one night after Vikings had attacked them on Kana's seventeenth birthday but she sighed as she wondered if her grandfather was awake.

Her name was Sienna and was the younger daughter of the famous dragon tamer Hiccup and his wife Astrid but she was now eight years old with brown red hair like her father and strong like her mother but had a heart like Hiccup's.

After her father and sister Kana had disappeared, things had gotten worse for her family.

Her mother Astrid had gotten very ill and had nearly died but was in another clan where their healers could help her but it meant that Stoick was raising Sienna on his own but finding it hard as Sienna was good at Viking stuff but didn't want to be a Viking but wanted to be a dragon tamer instead.

Stoick saw no problem in that knowing she would be good at it knowing this rare skill ran in their family but was worried about her safety as she was always watching the other kids with their dragons and watching in awe as they were flying.

When she'd been five, she used to be deathly afraid of dragons but when those rogue Vikings had attacked her home and one of them were about to hurt her, something amazing happened.

An Night Fury like her father's one had protected her by destroying the Viking that was about to kill her.

After that, she liked dragons even more than Hiccup but she sighed going to get breakfast as she saw the Deadly Nadder that was Stoick's as she fed it annd was playing with her but unknowing to them, a pair of young green eyes were watching them with curiousity.

_"Could she be the one I'm supposed to bond with/_

_To trust her like my father trusted Grandfather Hiccup_?" their owner thought as he became unseen.

He then flew off to the forest.

* * *

Toothless sighed as he and Ari were waiting nervously for Siemen to return but were hoping he'd found somebody to befriend like Grandfather Hiccup had befriended Toothless as Ari sighed as Kana was out flying alone as she loved doing that, flying over Berk.

But they saw Siemen appear as the Night Fury family were hopeful that the young male Night Fury had found somebody to bond with through his heart as Siemen sighed remembering the young girl he'd seen in his grandfather's old home playing with a Deadly Nadder as Toothless had a feeling that his son had seen his human he was supposed to bond with.

Siemen nodded as he described the young human girl to them as Hiccup and Kana were surprised that he chose Sienna but he and Toothless decided not to say anything to Siemen yet but Kana was nervous knowing that her younger sister was to be Siemen's human and hoped she would be okay.

She knew that her younger sibling had changed since that fateful night when things had gone wrong.

She hoped that things would be okay.......

* * *

Sienna sighed as she walked through the village of Berk that was her home especially watching the other kids on their dragons which made her feel sad about herself because even though she wanted to be a dragon trainer, they wouldn't let her because of something to do with her father but she wondered why as she knew her father hadn't hurt anything but had brought humans and dragons together and that wasn't bad but had a feeling that it was because of the Vikings that had attacked, that the people of Berk thought he was to blame but she knew he wasn't.

She then went to help the fishermen as she was an apprentice but some of them were nervous about being around her because of her father being Hiccup but her master stopped them from telling the child why.

"Still think that dragon that saved ya will return?" she heard somebody ask.

She turned around and saw to her annoyance a young boy around the same age as her.

"Hello Domaki." she answered bitterly.

Domaki was her master's younger son and was ten but bossed some of the younger kids of Berk around like Sienna but she didn't let him get to her especially as he teased her about the fact that a dragon had risked itself to protect her and ever since he and some of the older kids found that out, they teased her about it.

"It's none of your business bug brain." Sienna retorted.

Domaki got upset at the fact that Sienna came up with witty throwbacks to the teasing.

Domaki then went off but pushed her into the river as the master was cross as Sienna got out but ran off home but unknowing to her, somebody had seen that and was angry.

It was Siemen..........


	2. Meeting Siemen

**Friendship Comes In All Forms**

**A/N Here's more of the story.**

**I'm glad that people have faved this.**

**I hope that people like this.**

* * *

Stoick watched as Sienna was sitting by the fire in the house as she was in dry clothes but was surprised at Domaki for having the gall to do it as the youngster gazed at the fire as she imagined dragons flying in it as their fire lit the night sky.

"Do you think Mom and Dad will come back along with Kana?" she asked.

Stoick was thrown off guard by her question as he didn't know how to answer this because he didn't want her to be upset by finding out the truth about how her father and sister since it had been her sister that was the Night Fury that had saved her life but she didn't know that.

He knew that she would try to find rhwm if he told her that her father and sister were now Night Furies as he hoped that wouldn't happen.

"I'm not sure Sienna.

Maybe one day they'll come back." he told her.

He hated lying to her even though it was a white lie because he knew the child needed hope but deep down he hoped that he could see Hiccup again even if he was an Night Fury and it would mean they could be a family again but not a lot of people could speak Dragonese apart from Kana and Hiccup but he would try to if he could talk to his son and grand daughter.

He then watched as his younger grand daughter went to bed as he knew that something needed to help make things brighter in her life as he hoped that things would be okay.

* * *

The next morning, Sienna woke up from another dream but wondered what it meant.

She then went to find Stoick and found him in the blacksmith as the Deadly Nadder was helping by using it's fire as he saw her enter the blacksmith's but she looked quiet as she went to have breakfast but he needed to talk to her but she had left the house as he hoped things would be okay.

But she saw Domaki and his friends with their dragons which made her worried as they saw her as she heard them laugh evilly as they were throwing stones at her.

"Freak!

Because of your Dad, rogue Vikings nearly destroyed Berk!" they said.

"That's not true!

My Dad was a famous dragon trainer and it's because of him, we all have dragons." Sienna retorted.

The kids laughed as she ran off into the forest as it made her feel better where the other kids couldn't go because they were nervous in case they were hurt without going there without their dragons to help them.

She then cried a little as nobody would tease her.

But Siemen was watching the girl as he felt bad about her knowing that his grandfather, her father had helped restore the link for humans and dragons that had been destroyed by hatred but Hiccup had destroyed that hatred as he wanted to comfort her knowing how it felt to be different from the others as he was different from the other dragons and wanted to befriend a human but felt that Sienna was the one as he decided to make himself seen to her.

Sienna stopped crying as she heard purrs but they translated into English.

"Are you okay?" the voice said.

She looked up before answering and looked into the green eyes of a young Night Fury but she hugged him.

"I will be now." she said as Siemen understood.

"You were searching for me?

But why?

I'm supposed to find you, not the other way around." he told her.

"B-Because I needed a friend.

The other bigger kids tease me, my Daddy, Mommy and sister are gone and haven't returned.

Only my grandfather raises me." she answered.

Siemen then understood the girl's feelings as he had the same feelings.

"I felt the same.

I'm Siemen." he told her.

"Sienna." she answered smiling a little.

She was full of pride that she'd found and befriended a young Night Fury.

She couldn't wait to tell Stoick.

"Let's go have some fun." she said as Siemen agreed.......

* * *

Stoick then found Sienna later that night already asleep in bed with a smile on her face.

He had no idea that she'd met and befriended Toothless and Ari's young son Siemen but whatever it was making her happy, he hoped it would stay as he was searching for Hiccup and Kana.........


	3. Wanting To Be A Dragon

**Friendship Comes In All Forms**

**A/N**

**More of the fic.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed.**

**Siemen can talk to Sienna but only she can understand him while to others in Berk, it just sounds like growls.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Sienna then woke early as the sun was rising over Berk but she felt something beside her in the bed as her eyes opened seeing a pair of green eyes staring back at her making her smile knowing who it was.

It was her Night Fury Siemen but wondered how he'd gotten in here without Stoick finding him.

"_I came in unseen._

_We Night Furies can become invisible when we want to._

_Which is why people never find us sometimes unless we want to befriend them like me with you."_ he answered her.

She smiled sadly hearing his words.

She was the only one who could hear him talk like a human because they had a strong bond but to others, all they heard from him was growling.

"_Why so sad Sienna?"_ he said.

"I was hoping I'd be able to find my Dad and sister but I haven't.

You see when I was little and it was Kana's birthday, rogue Vikings showed up and nearly hurt us and nearly killed me.

Then an Night Fury showed up and saved me.

After it and they left, my father and sister vanished." she told him.

The young Night Fury understood but gasped hearing that Hiccup and Kana were her father and sister but hadn't the heart to tell her they were in the forest because she'd get mad.

He was about to say something but vanished hearing something.

Stoick then entered the room happy to see she was awake.

"Sienna I have to go on a trip but I'll be back soon." he told her.

She nodded knowing he was going to see Astrid her mother as she nodded knowing that he would never take her to visit because he was worried that the clan would hurt her.

Siemen then decided to go back to the forest.

* * *

Hiccup was nervous and in awe hearing from Siemen that Sienna wanted to find him and Kana but knew that Siemen wanted to tell her but didn't want to hurt her feelings as Kana understood but needed to think for a while but went for a flight because she did her best thinking while flying as Hiccup sighed knowing his younger daughter needed him.

"_Siemen where is Sienna?"_ he asked him.

"_She was in her room in your house._

_But she seemed upset about Stoick going on a trip."_ he answered.

Hiccup knew that Stoick went on trips to see Astrid but knew he never took Sienna.

But Siemen sensed Sienna's aura in the forest and felt bad for her knowing she was sad about not being able to see her mother as Hiccup knew but saw the young Night Fury go off.

He then needed to think.

It'd been a while since he'd shown his face in Berk.

* * *

Sienna was sitting under a tree hugging her knees as her haie touched them.

Tears fell from her eyes knowing that she wanted her family back together but didn't want to be a Viking since they'd taken her father and sister away along with her mother but she wanted to be dragon like Siemen but was unaware that her friend could hear her thoughts and was curious about her decision to do that.

"_Sienna are you okay?_

_Are you sad because you haven't seen your mother for a long time?"_ he asked appearing.

She nodded looking up at him.

"Yes.

What is being a dragon like?" she said.

Siemen was surprised hearing that question but understood knowing that she was confused and needing to feel loved but needed to talk to his father about this but had an idea.

"_It's fun._

_Being able to fly and breathe flame._

_But also knowing you have others like you who care about you._

_I know why you asked that._

_You want to be an Night Fury huh?"_ he replied.

"H-How did you know?

I didn't tell you!" she said.

"_Because we're bonded, our thoughts and feelings are bonded together so when you were thinking, I heard your thoughts but I've never heard of a human being a dragon but some things are possible like dragons and humans being friends."_ he answered.

"That was because of my Dad.

He bedriended an Night Fury that he accidently hurt.

They saved Berk from a mean two headed dragon." she answered.

He smiled knowing this remembering his mother tell him the story.

He needed to talk to his father but couldn't leave Sienna.

"_Come on._

_I need to speak to my father._

_He'll know what to do."_ he reassured her.

She followed hoping he was right...


	4. Revealing Their Secret

**A/N**

**Here's more and I decided to update because How To Train Your Dragon comes out on DVD on Monday and I can't wait.**

* * *

Sienna was in awe seeing Siemen's parents as Hiccup was nervous but understood as he knew sooner or later this would happen as Toothless smiled knowing that it was time to reveal the secret they'd been keeping from her.

"_Sienna wants to be like us._

_Is that okay?" _Siemen asked him.

"_I don't think Hiccup would be happy if Sienna became one of us._

_You know that."_ Toothless told him.

Sienna's eyes widened hearing hom mention her father.

"You know my Daddy?" she asked him.

Toothless was nerviys hearing the question but sighed.

"_I think it's time you knew about everything._

_Yes we know your father._

_He became one of us._

_Just like your sister Kana._

_She was the one that rescued you._

_When those Vikings ruined her birthday." _he admitted.

Sienna was confused about this as Kana sighed.

"_I know you're scared but it'll be okay."_ she told her.

"But why hide this from me?

Does Mom know?" she asked them.

Hiccup shook his head in reply.

"_No she doesn't._

_She only knew about Kana_." he said.

Sienna was stunned as sge ran off.

Kana then went after her.

Toothless hoped she was okay.

* * *

Stoick wondered what was wrong with his gramd daughter as she ran into her room in their house but he saw Kana enter and understood as he had a feeling that she'd found out the secret about her father and sister as he would calm her down.

"_I hope she'll feel better._

_Siemen was worried about her."_ Kana said leaving.

Stoick nodded knowing that she cared about Siemen a lot.


	5. Returning To Berk As A Dragon

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to httydlover13 as I'm glad you like this and can't wait to watch the movie.**

**I haven't seen it yet.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Siemen then entered Sienna's room as the young Night Fury was worried after she'd ran off and knew she was upset about learning what happened to her father and sister but knew that she'd understand as he found her asleep.

He then lay beside her on the bed as he felt bad for her knowing she didn't have her family with her except for her uncle but he then felt her begin to stir.

"... Siemen?

What're you doing here?" she asked softly.

"_I was worried about you._

_When you ran off earlier._

_I know they didn't mean to lie._

_They had a good reason._

_They wanted to protect you and Berk."_ he told her.

Sienna was in awe hearing that.

"Really?

What about my mother?

Is she still alive?" she asked.

"_She's still alive._

_But on the Island of Dragons._

_The clan there are helping her._

_Your father cares about you a lot._

_He never stops thinking about you._

_Along with Kana._

_You should give them a chance."_ he told her.

The young girl was silent.

Siemen heard footsteps and vanished.

It was Stoick as he was worried.

Astrid had returned but changed.

She was now an Night Fury.

"I need to tell you something.

Come downstairs." he told her.

Siemen then left at once...

* * *

Hiccup wondered why Siemen was so excited as the young Night Fury hatchling told him as his eye slits widened hearing that Astrid was back but also an Night Fury but Toothless was nervous knowing his friend was excited.

"_We should wait until the morning Hiccup._

_She's tired from flying from the Island of Dragons._

_I'm sure she'll be happy seeing you."_ he told him.

Hiccup agreed with him.

He hoped Astrid was okay.

* * *

Sienna was in awe as she saw her mother in her new form but hoped that she was okay but Stoick knew this would take some getting used to along with the others of Berk but knew Hiccup would be excited seeing his wife like this but he then knew that Sienna would be upset remembering how she'd reacted when they told her their secret life but Siemen told him he would go see her.

He hoped she was okay as he saw his nephew leave.

* * *

Sienna was in her room playing but saw Siemen enter as she smiled hugging him but blushed as he liked that when his mother did the same thing to him but he knew she was taking the news well but liked playing with her but wondered where Astrid was.

"She's resting Siemen.

She got tired after flying for so long.

Stoick said she would tell me in the morning.

Does Daddy know?" she asked.

"_Yes he does know._

_He wanted to come._

_But Toothless stopped him._

_He'll come in the morning._

_But tonight I'll stay here."_ he answered yawning.

Sienna understood as she was tired too.

They then lay on the bed.

"Siemen?

You think the other kids will know?

My Mommy's an Night Fury?" she asked.

"_Don't worry about it Sienna._

_We'll figure it out later._

_But let's sleep."_ he answered.

Their eyes then closed in sleep...

* * *

Stoick sighed going to the forest as he needed to speak to Hiccup about all this but was nervous but knew his son along with Toothless wouldn't lay a paw on him but he was still nervous.

He knew that Sienna was confused about her family especially as her parents and sister were dragons and living in a forest and sighed entering the forest hearing growls as somebody laughed landing beside him.

It was an Night Fury with jade green eyes.

"_Hey Dad."_ he heard it say.

He knew it was Hiccup.

"Hey son.

I wanted to talk to you anyway." he said.

"_What about?_

_Is it about Sienna?"_ he asked.

Stoick nodded in reply.

"It is.

She's worried about the other kids if they find out.

That you, Kana and Astrid are dragons." he said.

There was a frown on Hiccup's face at this.

"_I know but I won't let that happen._

_Toothless and I have been watching over her._

_There is an answer._

_Sienna could become one of us._

_That would solve the problem."_ he answered.

Stoick understood but would ask Sienna later.

He then left the forest.


	6. Deciding About Sienna

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like as I enjoy writing this and soon Sienna's going to be talking to her mother and learn things about her strange family but she longs to be a part of it.**

**I hope httydlover13 likes.**

* * *

Later that morning, Sienna's eyes fluttered open as she saw that Siemen was still asleep but she remembered what had happened last night going to her parent's room but opened the door a little but peeked in.

Her mother was asleep as smoke rings blew from her nostrils but Sienna knew that Astrid was still asleep and went to find Stoick and he was making breakfast but was happy seeing she was up.

"Your mother is still asleep.

I know she'll want to see you.

When she wakes up." he told her.

The youngster wondered what was bothering Stoick but he couldn't tell her yet until Astrid was awake knowing she would need to explain things to the child.

He smiled trying to hide any concern.

"Is something wrong?" Sienna asked.

"No nothing's wrong." he lied.

But she didn't question him as she ate and left.

He hoped she would be okay.

* * *

Kana smiled as she sensed her younger sister's aura in the forest but she was lonely as the older Night Fury knew how she felt as her father and Toothless had went for a flight but she hoped Sienna was okay as she knew that Siemen was still at their old home but was contemplating moving to the Island of Dragons and knew that her parents wouldn't be happy.

She then went to find Sienna and found her under a tree but she seemed upset about something and wondered what it was as she sat beside her nuzzling her a little.

_"Hey Sienna what's wrong?_

_Why're you sad_?" Kana asked her sister softly.

"The other kids.

They say we're weird and don't belong in Berk.

I tried telling them they were wrong.

But they set their Deadly Nightmares on me." she said sadly.

Kana growled angrily hearing this.

_"They're wrong Sienna, we're not weird._

_We just see things differently._

_And have open minds._

_They forget that because of Dad, they have dragons_." she told her.

"Really?" Sienna asked climbing onto her sister's back.

Kana nodded as they took off into the skies...

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and Toothless were with Astrid and Stoick talking about Sienna as they knew how badly she wanted to be part of the family but Stoick looked nervous knowing what becoming part of their family entailed but Ari had an idea as she joined them as Stoick was curious to hear.

"_We could place a spell on Sienna so that it won't happen._

_Until she's older._

_That way she'll understand better._

_What do you guys think?"_ she asked them.

Hiccup and the others nodded in reply.

"_I think it's a great idea Ari._

_That way she can have an normal life for a while longer."_ Hiccup replied.

Astrid sighed as they would place the spell on Sienna when she was asleep.

But they wouldn't tell Kana as she and Sienna were very close.

Stoick was relieved by this.

He knew this was a better solution.

The adults then heard laughter as Kana landed as Sienna was on her back.

"_Hey guys what's up?_

_Sienna and I were flying for a while."_ Kana told them.

Sienna then hugged her sister's neck as Hiccup smiled.

He could wait a few more years for her to join them.


	7. Needing To Keep Berk Safe

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope you like.**

**Thanks to httydlover13 as usual and thanks to Drama Sapphire and yes I read the new chapter of your Phineas and Ferb story and enjoyed it and hope you like.**

**I never knew you liked dragons.**

**I can't wait to get the DVD this week as it comes out tomorrow.**

**

* * *

**

Later that night while Sienna was asleep, Hiccup and Ari snuck in but smiled seeing the child asleep but knew this was a good thing because Sienna couldn't know about this until she was thirteen but hoped that she would understand when that day came as they laid claws gently on her as they began chanting.

Suddenly magic emitted filling the bedroom in a sky blue light akin to the colour of an Night Fury's flame.

They had no idea Stoick was watching in awe as he hoped Sienna would be okay.

Hiccup saw him peeking in but flew off into the night after the magic had faded.

There was a blue flame marking on Sienna's neck.

Ari hoped that she would grow soon.

"_Don't worry Sienna._

_You'll join us soon._

_Once the spell breaks."_ she told herself softly.

She then left but knew that Sienna would be okay.

* * *

Later that morning Sienna awakened from a great dream where she'd been an Night Fury and flying with her sister but she rubbed sleep from her jade green eyes getting up from bed and going downstairs but found Astrid awake as she entered but the female Night Fury wondered if Sienna knew what had happened to her.

"_Good morning Sienna._

_I see you look happy._

_You must've had a good dream huh?" _she said.

"Yes I did.

I was an Night Fury like you and Dad.

Kana and I were flying together." she answered.

Astrid smiled revealing fangs.

She knew that this was part of the spell.

Stoick sighed knowing that this would take getting used to.

He hoped the others would understand.

* * *

But Kana saw worry in Toothless's eyes and wondered what was wrong but he didn't want to scare her or the others as he'd had a vision of another Green Death attacking Berk but he needed to tell Hiccup as they'd taken care of the last one that had attacked Berk but found Hiccup sitting under a tree thinking.

"_Toothless what's wrong?_

_You look freaked._

_You had another dream about the Green Death right?"_ he said.

Toothless nodded in reply.

"_Yes I did._

_I didn't want to worry the others._

_I think it's in the outskirts of Berk._

_We should go stop it."_ he said to him.

"_I know buddy._

_We should as we can't let Berk get trashed._

_Let's go while the others don't know a thing."_ Hiccup said.

He and Toothless then left as they took off into the skies.

But Kana had heard everything.

She needed to go tell her mother.

* * *

Astrid was nervous hearing her husband and Toothless had went to go fight a Green Death but hoped they would be okay as Kana wondered why she looked worried but Astrid and Stoick knew they had nothing to be worried about knowing how they'd taken care of the last Green Death that had attacked Berk.

"_Stay here with Sienna and Siemen._

_I need to go help your father."_ she said.

"_Mom I can help!"_ Kana said.

"_I know._

_But this is dangerous._

_I would hate it if you and Sienna got hurt._

_Be careful."_ Astrid told her leaving.

Kana was nervous as Stoick understood.

He hoped they'd be safe.


	8. Protecting The Bond

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to httydlover13 for reviewing and yesterday got the DVD and love it but haven't watched Legend of the Boneknapper yet but plan to write a story about it once I finish this one.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Astrid was worried as she flew to where her husband and Toothless were but found them fighting the Green Death but she then released a blast of blue flame hitting the Green Death as it fell but Toothless was surprised.

"_Thanks Astrid._

_You haven't been that fierce since dragon training._

_Where are the kids?"_ Hiccup asked.

"_They're safe._

_I told them to stay with Stoick._

_What did that Green Death want?"_ she answered.

"_He wanted the good bond between humans and dragons to be destroyed and was angry about when my Dad attacked the Nest._

_But it's okay now._

_We took care of him._

_He won't be coming back."_ Hiccup said to her.

They then flew off back to Berk.

* * *

Kana was worrying about her parents as she wondered what they were doing but Stoick was nervous too but was trying to be strong for their sake but she relaxed sensing her parent's auras along with Toothless as they returned but Stoick saw worry in Hiccup's jade gren eyes but knew that Kana and Sienna would be worried.

"_What's wrong Dad?_

_Why do you look so freaked?"_ Kana asked.

"_We'll talk later Kana._

_Right now I need to be alone."_ he answered.

Astrid understood seeing her husband fly away.

Ari wondered what had happened.

She needed to heal her husband's wounds.

Siemen was also worried himself.

But he and Sienna then went off to play.

Kana wondered what was going on.

* * *

Toothless was quiet as he and Ari were relaxing in his old favourite spot in the forest which made him remember when he and Hiccup first met but Ari noticed fear in her husband's eyes which worried her but knew he was remembering things from his past especially when Hiccup's father had launched an attack on the Nest but she placed a paw gently on his shoulder.

"_Toothless you okay?_

_I know this place brings up a lot of memories._

_But it's okay._

_Humans and dragons understand better now."_ she said.

"_I know but I sometimes think what would've happened if we never stopped the dragons that Stoick provoked that day or if Hiccup's father had... had..."_ he said stammering.

"_Slain you?"_ she finished.

"_Yes but thank Odin for that not happening._

_The Green Death wanted to go back to those dark days._

_But I would never let that happen._

_For Siemen's sake."_ he answered.

Ari then nuzzled him as he relaxed.

He hoped Hiccup was okay.

"_I think we should tell Siemen all this."_ she said.

He nodded as they left...


	9. Looking After Sienna

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope you like especially httydlover13 as I know he likes it.**

* * *

Siemen was in awe as he heard the story his father was telling him but wondered why he was telling him this but Ari knew why.

It was because of the Green Death that had nearly attacked Berk but understood.

"_That's why the bond of humans and dragons are important._

_You're lucky we don't live in those dark times._

_But that's what the Gren Death wanted."_ Toothless said.

Siemen understood but hoped that wouldn't happen.

* * *

Sienna wondered why Siemen was so quiet whilr playing but the young Night Fury male was thinking about the story his father had told him about what had happened when humans feared dragons but he knew those days were gone and knew humans and dragons lived in harmony now but she was feeling a little strange but got over it as Siemen wondered what was wrong.

"It's nothing Siemen." she said gently.

Siemen then saw the other kids on their dragons but Sienna was sad.

"_Sienna what's wrong?"_ he asked.

"I just get sad seeing the other kids on their dragons.

I don't have one." she answered.

Siemen was confused by her words.

"_I don't understand Sienna._

_You have one, me._

_I may be little but I can fly._

_Just as good as theirs."_ he told her.

Sienna perked up at that.

"You're right.

Let's go!" she said.

She then jumped onto his black scaled back as they rose into the sky as the wind blew through Sienna's hair as her eyes were closed but were opening them as Siemen reassured her that she was safe up here and that he wouldn't let her get hurt.

She giggled as the other kids were in awe at her as she looked like Hiccup when he had ridden Toothless when protecting the others from the dragons of the Nest.

They were cheering ad she was in awe.

They'd never done that before.

She liked it.

"_They like you huh?#_

_It reminds them of your father._

_When he was riding me."_ they heard someone say.

Sienna turned around seeing Toothless.

He was happy seeing Sienna happy.

He knew Hiccup had told him to watch over Sienna.

Hiccup and Astrid had went to the Island of Dragons to talk about Sienna but Hiccup had told Toothless not to scare Sienna or Siemen as Kana had went with them.

"Where're my parents?" Sienna asked.

"_They went on a trip."_ Toothless answered.

"Will they come back soon?" Sienna asked him.

"_Yes they will._

_But your Aunt and I will be looking after you._

_Until they return."_ Toothless told the child.

She smiled as she liked being with her Uncle and Aunt.

She hoped her parents would be okay.


End file.
